Amnesia
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Akashi kena lemparan bola basket nyasar dari kise dan jatuh pingsanlah ia. Setelah pingsan ia malah amnesia dan menganggap dirinya perempuan dengan gaya bicaranya. Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota kiseki no sedai? Akankah akashi marah jika ia tahu ia membeli barang-barang perempuan yang tak berguna saat ia sadar nanti? Liat aja sendiri ceritanya (Yaoi, GoM x Akashi)
1. Chapter 1 : AkashiAMNESIA!

Amnesia.

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This fic is mine.

**Pairing : **GoM x akashi. (Maybe)

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : **Romance and general.

**Warning : **Author gaje, Cerita gaje, gaje-ness disini. Akashi nya SUPER DUPER TRALALA OOC! Maybe all character(s) in here is ooc. Alternaye universe (AU), kata-kata dan ketikan suka-suka author. Jadi jangan protes! YAOI, HAMPIR MAU LEMON! DAN SAYA KHILAF KARENA TAK BISA MENGHILANGKAN KEBIASAAN MEMBERIKAN TYPO(S) DISETIAP CERITA SAYA!

**enjoy**

.

.

**Dont like? Please, dont read ^_^**

.

Tahu siapa kapten dari kiseki no sedai? Ya, itu adslah akashi seijuuro. Sorang pemuda mungil yang mendapat sebuat tetesan darah dari iblis. Tetapi hanya ada 1 dipikiran nya. Yaitu ia kesepian. Ia tahu banya teman-teman disekelilingnya. Tapi tak mungkin kan jika ada yang menyanginya.

dan disinilah para pemain kiseki no sedai. Ditempat latihan mereka (mohon ampun, readers-sama... saya bukanlah orang yang mengetahui basket dan kuroko no basuke) untuk melatih kemampuan mereka. Akashi yang sedang mengecek absensi kelas tak melihat sebuah bola basket yang menuju kearahnya.

"Akashicchi, awaas ssu!" Teriakan dari kise tak ia indahkan sama sekali. Dan...

Bugh.

Tercium lahnkepala akashi oleh bola basket tak tahu diri itu. Seketika akashi langsung pingsan dan anggota kiseki no sedai cengo(?) Ngeliat tuh iblis pingsan.

"Akashicchi...pingsan?" (Kise)

"Nggak tau dah... mana ada iblis pingsan." (Aomine)

"Akachin, kok pingsan?" (Murasakibara)

"A-akashi bisa pinggsan, nano dayo. Semoga nanti malam tak hujan deras." (Midorima)

Melihat kelakuan anggota kiseki no sedai yang masih cengok melihat akashi pingsan, momoi dengan 'lembut'nya menggetok kepala mereka satu per satu kecuali kuroko yang cuma diam sambil _sweatdrope. _

"Kalian itu gimana sih?! Akashi-kun pingsan tapi kalian malah cengok?! Cepat bantu dia _baka!"_ raungan momoi terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruangan latihan ini.

Dan anggota kiseki no sedai langsung ngibrit(?) Nge bantuin akashi yang masih pingsan. Lalu mereka membawa akashi kerumah sakit terdekat.

**sesampainya dirumah sakit**

dengan harap-cemas para anggota GoM mendoakan akashi untuk pergi tertidur selama nya(expect to momoi and tetsuya). Sayangnya, author masih menyayangi akashi disini. Sehingga dokter keluar dengan senyum lebar.

"Selamat, akashi-san sudah bangun. Dan ia hanya mengalami amnesia... yaitu...-"

"Hah? Amnesia? Semoga akashicchi berubah menjadi lembut-ssu." -ucapan sang dokter terpotong oleh ucapan kise. Dab dilanjutkan oleh ucapan dari yang lainnya.

"Semoga saja siakashi itu menjadi angel saat amnesia, nanodayo."(midorima)

"Aku berharap akachin memasakan makan untuk kita semua, setiap harinya."(murasakibara)

"Aku berharap ia berubah menjad_i sexi."_(aomine langsung author geplak karena ngomong itu.)

"Aku harap akashi-kun menjadi _moe _karena amnesia ini." (Momoi)

"Aku berharap akashi akashi-kun menjadi ramah dan murah senyum lalu bersikap manis pada kita semua karena amnesia ini." (Kuroko)

Sang dokter hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrope _ria ketika mendengar itu semua ia pun berdehem dan melanjutkan bicaranya "daripada saya yang memberitahu langsung lebih baik kalian melihat langsung. Dan saya ingatkan ini hanya amnesia ringan dan kapanpun bisa sembuh tanpa terduga. Saya permisi." Dokter itupun pergi. Masuklah mereka kekamar yang ditempati akashi tadi.

"Akashi-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap momoi dan tetsuya saat mereka melihat akashi yang memegang kepalanya. Mendengar ada yang menyebutnya dengan nama 'akashi-kun' akashipun pun menengok dan tersenyum manis.

"Momoi-chan~ Tetsu-chan~ kenapa kalian memanggilku akashi-kun? Aku perempuan tau~" dan semua anggota kiseki no sedai langsung menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi mereka dengar.

"Eh? Momoi-chan...? Tetsu-chan...? Apa maksudmu akashicchi?" Tanya kise. Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum manis kembali, senyum manis yang dulu mengerikan sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman malaikat yang menyilaukan men!.

"Ryou-chan~ Kau makin tinggi ne? Aku tidak tinggi-tinggi ne! _hidoi na!_" dengan nada kesal ia membalas perkataan kise. Dan sekarang, oh tuhan. Wajahnya sangat manis! Dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan dan tangan yang ia kepalkan dengan kuat.

"Akashi, kau mengalami apa sih?" Tanya aomine sembari menaruh telapak tangan nya dikening akashi.

"Bhuuuuu~ dai-kun jahat~ aku kan nggak ngalamin apa apa~" wajah yang tadi kesal berubah menjadi wajah yang merajuk. Yaitu bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"D-dai-kun...?" midorima berkeringat dingin mendengar sebutan akashi ke aomine. Dia sudah dapat menyimpulka apa yang akashi alami sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan sebutan ku ke dai-kun, shin-kun?" Tanya akashi dengan wajah polos dan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit tak lupa dengan jari telunjuk yang ada dibawah bibibir tipis merona nya itu.

"Shin-kun...? Akachin, lalu aku apa?" tanya murasakibara sembari mengunyah camilan yang ia bawa.

"Tentu saja, atsushi-kun. Dan jangan pernah lupa dengan pesan ku, atsushi-kun. Kau rak boleh bicara dalam keadaan mulut penuh." Ucap akashi. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk.

"Unm... momoi-chan... tetsu-chan... ryou-chan..." panggil akashi pada kise, momoi dan tetsuya yang masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Y-ya?" Tanya mereka. "B-bolehkah... kalian menemaniku b-bebelanja sebuah pakaian...yang sedikit feminim...untukku? Sekaligus... me-make up kan ku. Da-dan juga... umm, kita kesalon terakhirnya... M-mau?" Dengan wajah yang merona akashi bertanya seperti itu pada momoi, kise, dan tetsuya.

Kalian masih ingat kalau perkataan akashi itu _absolut _bukan? Jadi mereka mengangguk dan ditatap berbinar oleh akashi. "Yaaay! Ayo, momoi-chan, ryou-chan, tetsu-chan..." kata akashi sambil menarik keluar momoi, kise dan tetsuya.

Apakah author lupa sesuatu?

Ah ya, author melupakan keberadaan ketiga orang bertubuh tinggi 175cm keatas itu. Aomine, murasakibara, midorima langsung mengejar akashi. Ya, mereka sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya... akashi amnesia dan mengira bahwa... DIRINYA ADALAH SEORANG _**PEREMPUAN**_. mereka merona saat mengingat senyum manis akashi. Munfkin, doa(?) Mereka sebelum menengok akashi terlaru manjur.

**Disupermarket**

"momoi-chan... lihat! Ini cocok untukku tidak?" Akashi menunjukan sebuah kaus berenda dibagian dada dan itu terlihat agak ketat. "Menurutku bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu ki-chan?" Kise menengok kearah momoi saat mendengar namanya disebut. Akashi pun menunjukan sebuah kaus yang tadi ia tunjukkan kemomoi. "Coba aja deh, akashicchi. Nanti kita lihat." Saran kise ternyata disetujui oleh akashi. Ia pun memasuki sebuah bilik kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaus yang tadi ia mintai pendapat.

"Um, momoi-chan... ryou-chan...tetsu-chan... " dengan wajah merona ia menunjukan nya pada tetsuya, kise, dan momoi. Mereka bertiga ikut merona melihat penampilan akashi. Dan ketiga cowo tinggi yang baru sampai disana ikutan merona melihat penampilan akashi.

"Ah... ada yang lebih bagus disana... aku kesana ah..." akashi dengan riang nya menuju ke tempat baju-baju _kawaii_ . Dan sampailah pada sebuah kaus dengan jaket berbintang dan rok yang diatas lutut. Karena menarik, akashi mencobanya.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" dengan riangnya akashi menunjukan penampilannya pada momoi, kuse, tetsuya, aomine, murasakibara, dan midorima.

"Cocok..." ucap kise, momoi, dan tetsuya dengan rona merah dan senyum kecil dibibir mereka.

"_Kawaii..._" ucap aomine, midorima dan murasakibara yang suda melupakan camilan nya.

"oke, aku beli yang ini.!"dan mereka menuju tempat salon dengan sedikit rayuan dan rona merah disetiap perjalanannya setelah membayar pakaian yang sudah mereka pilih.

**Disalon**

Akashi disuruh berendam dikolam susu dengan momoi, kise dan tetsuya. Sedangkan midorima,murasakibara, dan aomine sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka tersendiri.

Setelah berendam mereka dilulur dan dip_edicure_ lalu setelah nya rambut mereka dicuci dan dikeringkan. Rambut akashi langsung lemas dan menjadi agak panjang. Kise dan tetsuya pun mengalami hal yang ssma.

Kise dan tetsuya tidak dapat menolak dari _neko eyes_ya akashi itu. Jadi mereka ikut dimake upkan dan . Hasilnya sangat mengagumkan. Kise , tetsuya, dan akashi yang hanya dimake up kan natural pun sangat menjadi manis. Momoi pun juga.

Mereka keluar dan betapa terkejutnya aomine, murasakibara, dan midorima yang melihat penampilan akashi yang berubah menjadi feminim. Tanpa sadar mereka _nosebleed_ melihat penampilan akashi .

.

.

.

**Tbc Or End?**

**Saya author newbie jadi maaf saya tak terlalu handal. **

**Please~ Review~**


	2. Chapter 2 : is this akashi?

**Chapter 2 : is akashi?**

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing : **GoM x akashi (akashi is uke)

**Rate : **T (masih belum berani menggunakan akashi yang kucintai dinistai oleh anggota GoM #nggaknyadar)

**Genre : **Romance (maybe) and general.

**Warning : OKE, SAYA AKUI. SAYA TERLALU MEMBUAT AKASHI TERLALU OOC, TAPI SAYA NGGAK ADA NIAT BUAT BIKIN HARGA DIRI AKASHI TERCINTAKU JATUH (#Dihajar) TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE, YAOI, GAJE, NGGAK SESUAI EYD, HANYA KETIKAN HANCUR DARI SANG AUTHOR GAJE INI., dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Please, dont read ^_^**

.

.

.

Akashi memandang bingung ke ketiga pemuda tinggi yang memunggunginya sambil membungkuk. "Dai-kun, shin-kun, atsushi-kun... _Naze_?" Dengan nada yang polos akashi bertanya pada aomine, shintarou, dan murasakibara.

"_N-nandemonai..." _jawab mereka setelah mereka selesai dari ritual(?) _nosebleed _nya. "_Sou ka? _aku tak yakin... ada apa?" akashi yang amnesia seperti nya terlalu menyayangi anggota kiseki no sedai sehingga ia terus menanyai apa yang terjadi sembari menggenggam tangan aomine dan shintarou. Karena tangan akashi cuma dua jadi cuma bisa menggaet dua tangan doang.

Samar-samar momoi, kise dan tetsuya dapat melihat bahwa pipi aomine dan midorima merona.

'_dai-chan merona! Dai-chan merona! Dai-chaneroba karena akashi-kun! Kyaaaa~ apakah dai-chan memiliki rasa tersembunyi untuk akashi-kun?' -_batin momoi yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan pikiran nya.

'_Aominecchi...merona hanya karena digandeng oleh...akashicchi...? Huwaaaaa~ hancurnya hatiku~ sakitnya tuh disini aominecchi! SAKITNYA TUH DISINI AOMINECCHI! HUWEEEE~' _-batin kise yang nangis gaje sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dadanya

'_Midorima-kun dan aomine-kun merona? Akashi-kun yang amnesia memang terlihat seperti angel sih' -_batin kuroko yang sedang memandang datar akashi.

'_Akachin tak menggenggam tanganku...? Kenapa? Aku rasa tanganku bersih kok. Dan lagipula kenapa aku merasa dilupakan oleh akachin?' -_batin murasakibara yang menatap bosan akashi tetapi ada setitik, SETITIK lho ya... setitik rasa pedih didalam nya.

"Atsushi-kun... Momoi-chan... ryou-chan ... tetsu-chan... Ayo, kita keluar dan mencari makanan... aku lapar~ " akashi menengok kebelakang dan melepaskan kedua genggaman tangan nya pada aomine dan midorima (author : rasain loe... kekekekeke~) "ayo~" ajak akashi pada keempat orang dibelakangnya itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"H-ha'i, akachin/akashicchi/akashi-kun." Ucap mereka berdua. Akashi yang mendengar -Kun pun cemberut "momoi-chsn~ tetsu-chan~ aku perempuan " ada nada merajuk dikata-katanya itu (author : WHY? WHY? KENAPA AKU MENISTAKAN AKASHI?)

"A-ah... _gomenasai_ ne? Um... aka-chan bagaimana?" Tanya momoi ke akashi. Akashi tampak berpikir dan langsung tersenyum sumringah "boleh kok, momoi-chan... lalu panggilanmu ke aku apa, tetsu-chan?" Akashi menatap penuh harap ketetsuya. "Akashi...-chan..." dengan ragu tetsuya berkata seperti itu dan langsung didapatinya pelukan maut dari skashi. "Ha'i desu~ tetsu-chan~" semua anggota Kiseki no sedai menatap iri tetsuya yang mendapatkan pelukan dari akashi.

"Baik. Sudah-sudah... katanya mau makan, ayo. " dengan santai aomine menarik tangan akashi dan membawanya. Pars anggota kiseki no sedai itu pun tersentak dan menyusul aoaka yang sudah keluar itu.

.

Akashi hanya diam mengikuti arah jalan yang ditunjukan aomine dengan tangan yang ditarik oleh aomine. "Kita mau kemana, dai-kun?" Tiba-tiba akashi mendapat kan peringatan dari author(?) Untuk menjauhi aomine saat ini juga

"Sudah ikuti saja ..." akashi mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataan aomine dan mengabaikan peringan author. (Author : #pundung)

.

Anggota kiseki no sedai mengejar aomine yang membawa _angel _mereka kesuatu gang sepi. Dan dengan kencangnya kise dan momoi berteriak "JANGAN MELAKUKAN APA-APA PADA AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHAN. /SSU!." teriakan cetar membahana dunia pun membuat aomine menoleh dan berdecak kesal lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan diam.

Sampailah anggota kiseki no sedai didepan akashi yang diam sambil memegang kepalanya. "Akashicchi, _nande?"_ tanya kise sambil menatsp khawatir mataheterokom akashi yang menatapnya kosong dan lama kelamaan ia jatuh pingsan.

"AKASHICCHI!/AKA-CHAN! /AKASHI-CHAN!/ AKACHIN!/ AKASHI!" teriakan dari anggota kuseki no sedai menggema digang sepi itu. Dan dengan cepat midorima menggendong akashi ala _bridal style_ sembari berlari menuju klinik terdekat.

**sesampainya diklinik.**

"Ah... dia hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu dan akhirnya terjatuh pingsan." itulah ucapan sang dokter tetapi anggota maupun manager dari kiseki no sedai itu masih cemas. Mereka takut jika akashi sadar dan amnesia nya hilang lalu lenyaplah sifat maupun sikap manis akashi. Tidak, mereka masih belum mau bertemu dengan bagian akashi yang devil itu.

"Ungh..." akashi mengerang kesamitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, akashi?" (Aomine dan midorima)

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, aka-chan? (Momoi)

"Akashi-chan, tak apa?" (Kuroko)

"Akachin tak sakit kan?" (Murasakibara)

"Ah, ya. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dai-kun, shinkun. Aku baik-baik saja kok, momoi-chan... iya, aku tak apa, tetsu-chan... todak kok, sku tak sakit, atsushi-kun..." ucap akashi sembari tersenyum manis.

"Huwaaaa... akashicchi! Aku khawatir padamu ssu~" ucap kise sambil memeluk akashi (aithor : Oi! Kise! Jangan cari kesempatan didalam kesempitan dong!) Akashi tersenyum lembut dan mengelus punggung kise. "_Daijobu da yo_, ryou-chan... _daijobu..._" ucap akashi. Kise hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada anggota kiseki no sedai yang sedang men-_deathglare_ nya.

"huuu... aku takut, akashicchi... aku takut kehilangan akashicchi..." kise melanjutkan aksi modusnya . "_daijobu desu~ ryou-chan~ " _ karena tak mau melihat kise yang ketakutan terus menerus. Akashi mengecup pucuk kepala kise yang pastinya takkan dilakukan oleh devil akashi. Sayang, angel akashi terlalu menguasai. Sejingga akashi melakukan nya dan membuat anggota kiseki no sedai mwmbulatkan mata mereka(termasuk kuroko dan murasakibara lho ya~)

"Cukup. Sudah. Ki-chan~" suara momoi terdengar mengerikan ditelinga kise dengan kecepatan penuh kise melepaskan pelukan nya pada akashi. Sayangnya, ia tak sempat menghi dari tabokan(?) Maut momoi sehingga ia K.O dengan tak elitnya.

"R-ryou-chan..." dan akashi turun darj ranjangnya lalu menghampiri kise yang tak sadarkan diri. Akashi pun dengan susah payah membawa kise keranjang yang tadi ia pakai itu. "Momoi-chan... lihat, apa yang telah kau perbuat pada ryou-chan... apa kau tak mempunyai hati...?" Akashi menatap sedih momoi.

"_gomenasai aka-chan... _aku tak sengaja itu tadi reflek." ucap momoi sembari menunduk. Padahal hatinya sudah ketawa setan setelah melihat kise tak berdaya.

"Ara~ ha'i. Kali ini kumaafkan tapi jangan diulangi ne, momoi-chan...?" Momoi pun mengangguk mendengar akashi yang berkata seperti itu.

"Ah~ kira kerumahku saja oke? Mumpung orang tua ku sedang pergi..." anggota kiseki no sedai mengangguk setuju. Dan sampailah mobil didepan toko klinik itu. Akashi dan anggota kiseki no sedai dengan kise yang berada digendongan aomine berjalan memasuki mobil itu. Melajulah mobil itu kekediaman 'akashi.'

**sesampainya dikediaman akashi. **

mereka langaung disambut oleh para maid disitu. "Selamat datang, seijuuro-sama..." para maid itu pun membungkuk. "Iya~" ucap akashi sembari berlari kecil kearah dapur. "Dai-kun! Tolong taruh ryou-chan disofa ya?" Teriak akashi dari dapur. Aomine mengikuti kata akashi. Yaktu : 'menaruh' kise disofa dengan cara yang 'sangat' lembut.

.

.

.**Tbc._.**

**Maaf, saya bukanlah author yang baik.**

**Oke, aoi balas review dulu. Ditemani oleh... AKA-CHAN! ^O^**

**Akashi : **Author no baka. #polos.

**Aoi : **jahatnya~ #mewek

**akashi : **masa bodo. Oke review dari **Lancy Corporal Narin, **Lebih baik kau terus cengo daripada nge-fly melihatku yang OOC, **lancy**-san.

**Aoi : **hush, sudah berapa kali aku harus mengingatkan mu kalu kau harus sopan pada readers, hm, aka-chan? **Lancy-**san, haha, typo seperti penyakit tak bisa dihilangkan disini.

**akashi : **Persetan dengan perkataanmu, aoi. Aku tak peduli. Dan **Lancy-san** kenapa kau begitu senang ketika aku harus menjadi di'bawah' para budak ku, hm? *mainin gunting

**Aoi : **cih, kau menyebalkan tapi aku tetep cinta kok. Hahaha, lihat. Kau lebih cocok di'bawah' akashi-sama~. Ini udah lanjut, **lancy-san.** semoga tak mengecewakan. Terimakasih review(s) nya, **Lancy-san.**

**Akashi : **Kau menjijikan aoi. dan selanjutnya dari **Lucia Michaelis. **Ya, aku pun shock melihatnya. tetapi sayang, aku tak bisa membunuh seseorang yang selalu dihantui rasa sakit dan masa lalu seperti nya.

**Aoi : ** Oi! jangan ceritakan masa dimana aku lemah dong!. Ini udah lanjut, **lucia-san. **Thanks review(s) nya ^^

**Akashi : **Memang kapan kau menjadi kuat, ahn?. oke, review berikutnya dari **Hayatekyoko-chan, ***smirk. Wah, rupanya kau berani padaku ya, **haya-san?** menyuruh author ini untuk menistakan ku? Yang benar saja! Pesona ku terlalu kuat untuk dinistakan!.

**Aoi : ***sweatdrope. Aku memang tak pernah kuat. Tapi setidak nya mentalku kuat begitu juga hatiku. **Haya-san, **ini udah lanjut. Thanks review(s) nya ^_^.

**Akashi : *b**uangmuka. Aku tak peduli. Review(s) selanjutnya dari **Letty-chan19, **ano, facepalm itu apa ya? Aii dan aku sama sekali tak mengetahui artinya.

**Aoi : ***ketawa. Huahahaha, lihat akashi. Mereka semua mau membuatmu di'bawah' lho~ . **letty-san, **ini akan selalu dilanjut. Tenang saja, **Letty-san.** thanks reviewnya.

.

.

Dan untuk akhir kata...

**Please~ review minna~**


	3. Chapter 3 : akashi wearing a maid outfit

**Amnesia,**

**Chapter 3 : Akashi wearing a maid ourfit?**

**Disclaimer :** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing : **GoM x Akashi.

**Rate : **T.

**Genre : **Romance and general.

**WARNING : SUPER OOC, YAOI, SHOMEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, SLASH, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, GAJE, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR.**

**Enjoy~ **

**Dont like, Dont read ^_^**

_**Redy. . . **_

_**Setto. . . **_

_**Iku! #**_**digampar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, dengan tak elit nya para anggota maupun manager Kiseki no Sedai sedang menganga melihat seseorang berpakaian _maid _itu. Seseorang itu adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

Ada-/Woi, cepetan!/

oke, maaf. Seseorang itu adalah ... **_Jeng Jeng_** Akashi seijuuro. Akashi dengan anggun nya meminum _mint tea_ nya, menimbulkan kesan menawan Bagi yang melihat nya, kecuali untuk para bangsawan lain nya. Akashi mencoba tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan terkejut dari teman nya sejak ia kesini dengan makanan kecil tak lupa dengan minuman _favorite_ ke-enam anggota nya itudan pakaian _maid._ iya, MAID. ampun... jatuh sudah harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro karena amnesia tak jelas ini.

"Akachin,/Akashi/Aka-chan/Akashi-chan/Akashicchi, _kawaii." _Gumam mereka secara bersamaan (Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko dan kise. Jadi, kalau ada kata 'mereka' anggap itu mereka oke?)

"Hm?" Akashi yang tak sengaja mendengar gumamam mereka pun bertanya dengan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit dan kening yang berkerut.

"Ah, _Nandemonai_." Ucap mereka secara bersamaan lagi (author : jodoh tuh./Momoi : Autgor bego #lempar_Granit_keauthor)

"_Hontou?" _tanya akashi yang melihat mereka jadi salting dengan wajah yang merona.

"Iya..." ucap mereka kembali.

"Baiklah.." Akashi pun mengalah dan mengangkat kaki kanan nya lalu menumpukan nya pada lutut kaki kirinya. Aomine hanya menatap intens paha akashi yang terekspos karena perbuatan akashi sendiri, midorima pura-pura sibuk dengan _lucky item _nya hari ini walaupun mata nya sempat melirik paha putih akashi itu, Murasakibara cuek bebek dan melanjutkan makan nya pada makanan kecil yang tadi akashi bawa itu, meskipun begitu matanya juga kadang-kadang melirik paha putih nan mulus disamping nya itu.

Momoi hanya dapat sedikit merona dan berpura-pura meminum _jasmine tea _nya.

Kuroko hanya bertampang datar dan meminum _vanilla shake _Nya.

KIse hanya dapat mengetuk-ngetuk(?) Kan kepalanya ke meja karena pikiran nya mulai kotor(?) Akibat paha putih akashi.

"Ne, akachin..." suara murasakibara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka ber-7. Semua kepala dengan surai warna-warni itu pun menoleh kearah murasakibara. "Aku hanya memanggil akachin. Kenapa kalian juga ikut menoleh?" Dan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, mereka pun menyibukan diri masing-masing walaupun lirik-lirik an masih terjadi.

"Ada apa, atsushi-kun?" Tanya akashi.

"Boleh aku merasakan _mint tea_ punya akachin?" Tanya murasakibara dengan mata yang tertuju pada _uhuk_bibir_uhuk_ akashi yang masih tersisa _mint tea _yang tadi ia minum sampai habis.

"Huh? _Yare-Yare_~ Tentu saja iya, atsushi-kun." Bibir tipis itu melengkung. Murasakibara pun langsung mencium bibir akashi dan menjilati sisa-sisa dari minuman _mint tea _yang masih berada dibibir akashi lalu ia menjauhi wajah akashi. Akashi membeku, semua diruangan itu -kecuali murasakibara- membeku akibat kejadian tak terduga itu.

Lama-kelamaan wajah akashi memerah dan ia menunduk sambil bergumam "Apa itu tadi...?" Seakan ia masih _innocent _seperti seorang anak kecil.

Eh? Author salah ketik ya? Dia kan amnesia Makanya akashi masih _innocent. _#dibom

Midorima men-_death glare_ murasakibara.

Aomine memandang tajam murasakibara.

Kise memandang kesal murasakibara.

Kuroko memandang dingin murasakibara walau dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menginjak-injak makanan murasakibara sebagai pelampiasan nya.

Momoi teriak-teriak Gaje karena dapat foto murasakibara yang mencium akashi yang sedang memakai pakaian ala _Maid _itu.

Murasakibara hanya tersenyum _innocent _kearah teman-teman nya sambil memakan camilan nya lagi.

Akashi hanya diam dengan wajah merona dan ia mulai menarik pelan lengan baju murasakibara yang sedang ada disampingnya lalu murasakibara menoleh kearah akashi.

"A-ano... y-yang tadi itu... nama nya apa?" Dengan polosnya akashi bertanya seperti itu dan ia mendongak tanpa tahu bahwa wajah nya belum lah pulih sepenuhnya kewarna putih.

**1 detik berlalu.**

**5 Detik berlalu.**

**10 detik berlalu.**

**25 detik berlalu.**

**50 detik berlalu.**

**1 menit ber-**

"HEEEEEEEE?!" teriakan kebingungan memenuhi rumah akashi dan itu berasal dari MuraAoKiseMIdoMomo (murasakibara, aomine, kise, midorima, momoi.) Ya, hanya mereka. Kalian berharap kuroko berteriak gaje seperti itu? Maaf, tapi kuroko masih waras (Author : setuju! *dilempar bola basket sama MuraAoKiseMidoMomo*)

Akashi hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mengerjapkan mata nya karena bingung, wajah nya sudah kembali berwarna pucat. Kuroko hanya _sweatdrope _Karena pernyataan akashi dan teriakan tak waras dari MuraAoKiseMidoMomo itu, tetapi wajah nya masih sedatar kertas (?).

"Err- aku salah ngomong...?" Tanya akashi.

"_Iie... _mereka hanya kaget, akashi-chan..." jelas kuroko dengan nada biasa saja.

"Oi! Akashicchi, kau tadi bertanya apa yang murasakibaracchi lakukan padamu ya?" Tanya kise

"ummm... ya." Kata akashi.

Dan kise pun membenturkan kepalanya dimeja setelah mendengar pernyataan akashi.

"Kau tak pernah melakukan itu, akashi? Bukan berarti aku kelpo(?) Eh, maksudku kepo(?) Nanodayo." Tanya midorima secara gaje *diracunin.

"Iya, aku tak pernah, shin-kun. Memang itu hal wajar ya?" Akashi mengembungkan pipinya, kesal karena ia baru tahu.

Midorima pun _sweatdrope _ditempat.

"itu bukan hal wajar kok. Itu hanya wajar kalau kamu udah punya pacar, aka-chan~" momoi menjawab pertanyaan akashi sembari mencubit kedua pipi akashi karena gemas.

"_I-ittai yo, _satsuki-chan~" (Maaf saya baru sadar kalau akashi juga memanggil momoi dengan nama depan nya) rengek akashi yang berusaha melepaskan cubitan maut momoi dan mata heterokom nya tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"_Ara~ _Momoi-san, kasian akashi-chan..." kata kuroko dengan datar sembari memegang lengan momoi yang sedang mencubit akashi penuh tenaga(?)

"Eh? Iya, _Gomen, _aka-chan." Kata momoi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan nya didadanya, akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, satsuki. Lihat pipi akashi jadi merah gini gara-gara kamu." Kata aomine yang sudah disamping akashi dan mengelus pipi memerah akashi dengan lembut. Akashi hanya mengangguk sembari mengelus pipinya juga yang membuat tangan aomine dan tangan akashi bersentuhan.

_'Halus dan hangat'_ itulah isi pikiran aomine dan ia pun mengelus pipi itu sembari merasakan kehangatan yang akashi berikan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Aomine mengecup kedua pipi akashi. "Nah, sekarang sudah tidak sakit kan?" Tanya aomine dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dari wajah akashi sehingga akashi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya didalam iris biru tua milik aomine. Akashi mengangguk perlahan dan ...

Semua orang terkejut saat Aomine mengecupi bibir ranum akashi. Dan aomine berhenti mengecupi bibir akashi sembari tersenyum lebar keakashi yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Aomine kembali duduk ditempat semula nya.

Momoi menjerit kegirangan saat mendapatkan dua foto _Yaoi kissu_ dari teman nya yang tak sengaja langsung ia potret saat mereka berciuman.

Kuroko menatap dingin aomine dengan aura kelam dibelakang nya. Dalam hati ia merutuki aomine yang seenak nya saja mencium _seme(?) _nya itu.

Murasakibara menatap aomine dengan marah sembari meremas bungkus _snack _yang sudah habis itu.

Midorima memijat pelipis nya untuk meredakan emosinya ketika melihat sang kapten yang sekarang berwujud _angel _nya itu sedang diperebutkan. Untung, ia masih bisa tahan.

Kise yang melihat itu hanya men-_death glare _aomine yang tentunya tak mempan untuk aomine.

akashi yang canggung dengan suasana hening ini pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kedapur.

MuraMidoMomoAoKiseKuro hanya diam menatap punggung yang terbalut dengan pakaian _maid _itu menjauh.

Akashi mengambil sebuah buku resep dan membaca resep _pancake_ yang akan ia buat. Dan mulailah pekerjaan masak itu.

.

"Jadi... Apa maksud kalian berdua tadi?" Tanya momoi pada aomine dan murasakibara.

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok, Sa-chin. Aku cuma mau ngerasai _mint tea _nya akachin aja. Karena dicangkir habis dan dimulut akachin masih ada jadinya aku nyium dia deh." Murasakibara dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu.

" Itu benar, satsuki. Kau tak boleh asal menuduh disaat kau juga salah dengan berteriak gaje melihat photo mu yang menampakan aku mencium akashi dan murasakibara yang mencium akashi." Kata aomine dengan kesal. Momoi hanya nyengir.

"Ehehehe, habis. Aka-chan _kawaii_ banget sih." Ucap momoi sembari memeletkan lidah nya kesamping.

"Kalau akashi sudah kembali kewujud aslinya, aku yakin kalian duluan lah yang pertama dihabisi oleh nya, nanodayo." Kata midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku setuju dengan midorimacchi ssu!" Dengan semangatnya kise berkata seperti itu.

"Aku juga." Dan dengan datar nya kuroko berbicara seperti itu.

Dan... Ramailah ruang tamu ini akan pembicaraan Gaje tak masuk akal dari para anggota kiseki no sedai dan sang managernya.

.

Akashi datang dengan dua nampan yang berisi 4 piring _Pancake_ dengan rasa sirup _blueberry, strawberry, _madu dan coklat. "_Pancake _siap!" Teriak nya.

Semua yang ada dipasar(?) Eh, bukan tapi diruang tamu menoleh kearah akashi yang masih memakai seragam _maid _itu. Akashi menaruh nampan itu dimeja dan berlari kecil kedapur untuk mengambil satu nampan yang berisi 7 minuman _favorite_ anggotanya dan dirinya. Lalu ia menaruh nampan itu dimeja. "Ayo, dicoba." Akashi tersenyum lebar. Ia pun duduk disebelah murasakibara sembari memotong kecil _pancake _yang bersirup madu itu lalu melahapnya dan mencoba merasakan apakah masakan nya enak. Semuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_OISHI!" _teriak semua yang berada disitu kecuali MuraAoMidoKuro yang hanya bicara santai seperti "_Oishi..." _. Dan mereka pun mengobrol hingga hari menjadi sore.

Jadi mereka keluar menuju gerbang untuk pulang, setelah menghabiskan _pancake _buatan akashi tentunya.

"ah, sudah sangat sore. Aku pulang ya, aka-chan." Kata momoi dengan raut sebal karena tak bisa berlama lama dengan sang kapten berwujud _angel _ini.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis "sudah... pulang sana, nanti kau membuat ibu mu khawatir jika terus-terusan disini, satsuki-chan..." dan momoi pergi kerumah nya dengan berlari karena tak mau membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Aku juga mau pulang, akashi-chan." Walaupun berkata dengan datar, kuroko sebenarnya kecewa harus berpisah dengan sang kapten.

Akashi menoleh kearah kuroko dan mengangguk "Iya, tetsu-chan. Hati-hati dijalan ya..." kata akashi sambil melambaikan tangan nya kekuroko yang sudah menjauh.

"Aku juga harus pulang, nanodayo." Walaupun bicara sesingkat ini, isi hati midorima sebenarnya sudah teriak '_Aku tak mau berpisah dulu, nanodayo! Aku masih ingin bersama kapten!' _tapi karena dia itu JAIM jadilah ia bicara singkat seperti itu.

Akashi menegok kearah midorima dan berkata "_Ara~ _silahkan, shin-kun. Aku tau kok kalau kamu nggak boleh pulang terlalu lama." Akashi melambaikan tangan nya pada midorima yang menjauh.

"Huweee! _Hidoi na!_ aku belun mau berpisah dengan akashicchi ssu!" Rengek kise yang saat ini sedang memeluk akashi dengan erat sehingga akashi menjadi sesak.

"Ryou...-chan... se-sak..." kata akashi sembari memukul pelan dada kise dan kise melepaskan pelukan nya karena didepan nya ada dua monster yang sedang menahan amukan nya. Dan kise pun akhirnya berlari menuju rumah nya sebelum ia menjadi sebuah debu(?)

"_ne, _akachin. Aku pulang dulu ya, _jaa ne, _akachin_" _ucap murasakibara sembari mencium pipi kanan akashi dan langsung kabur begitu saja karena ia kehabisan _snack_.

Akashi hanya mengerjapkan mata nya bingung. Dan melambaikan tangan nya kearah murasakibara yang sudah menghilang.

Tinggalah Aomine dan Akashi berdua disini. Tiba-tiba aomine menarik akashi dan menghimpitnya didinding sebelah gerbang.

Akashi hanya membelalakan matanya dan menatap iris mata aomine. "_Nande, _Dai-kun?" Tanya akashi yang risih akibat tatapan intens aomine.

"Hanya ingin mencari sebuah kepedasan yang juga manis." Kata aomine, ambigu. Dia mengelus pipi porselen akashi dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya keakashi.

**cup.** aomine mencium bibir akashi sedangkan akashi tersentak dan terkejut sehingga bibir nya terbuka sedikit yang mengakibatkan lidah aomine masuk begitu saja tanpa pertahanan.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sembari meremas baju bagian dada aomine, ia hanya mengikuti apa kata insting nya. Ciuman aomine makin agresive dan ia mencoba mengajak lidah akashi bermain dengan lidahnya. Akashi menggerakan lidah nya sesuai dengan gerakan aomine, tak luput pula suara erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Saliva mereka bercampur, dan itu mengakibatkan saliva merembes keluar dari mulut akashi.

"Nnnngghh..." ia mencoba mendorong dada aomine agar melepaskan ciuman ini karena pasokan udara diparu-paru nya sudah hampir habis. Aomine pun melepaskan ciuman nya dan menjilati saliva yang menuruni leher akashi -yang sedang mengatur nafasnya-

"U-uhh... ge-li... dai-kun... " desah akashi saat aomine menjilati leher _sensitive _nya. Dan aomine pun berhenti melakukan itu lalu mengecup sekilas bibir ranum akashi dan berlalu begitu saja sembari berkata "_Jaa ne, _akashi."

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan berlari masuk rumah nya. Lalu ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan jatuh bersimpuh sembari memegang dadanya. Jantung nya berdetak abnormal dan lama kelamaan ia pingsan didepan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Tbc.**

Hayooooo... kira-kira akashi sakit apa? Ditebak ayo, ditebak #plak. Oke, kuroko. Bantu gue bales review.

**Kuroko : **Sumimasen, tapi anda siapa seenak nya menyuruh saya?

**Aoi : **pacar kamu *kedip2 mata*

**Kuroko : **Sumimasen, tapi saya masih waras.

**Aoi : jleb.** kuroko~ jahat~. Oke, review pertama dari **Letty-chan19, **oh begitukah? Itu nama nya nge-cek kewarasan dong ya, **Letty-san?** :v #plak.

**Kuroko : **Ya, anda gila, aoi-kun. **Letty-san, **ia mengetik fic. Itu sesuai dwngan apa yang sedang ia rasakan seperti saat ini. Akashi-kun dikasih penyakit aneh yang belum ia ketahui. Karena suasana hatinya sedang amat kacau.

**Aoi : **ah~ kuroko~ jangan panggil aku dengan -kun~ itu membuat ku ingin menciumi mu dengan gigi harimau(?) lho~ oh? Benarkah anda suka, **Letty-san? **arigatou~ *cium **letty-san* #plak**

**Kuroko : **Sumimasen, tapi itu adalah kenyataan nya. ah, **Letty-san, **saya juga. tapi saat melihat _smile angel _milik akashi-kun aku jadi nge-fly lho~ #ooc_mode

**Aoi : **Jahat nyo~ . hehehe, **Letty-san, **kuroko atau kuroki? Khihihi... Ne, aku hanya sedang Bad mood saat itu, **Letty-san**. Jadi nggak bisa tidur. Arigatou review nya, **Letty-san ^_^**

**Kuroko : **Ne, kenapa kau menghindari seme-mu sendiri, aoi-kun? Kurasa ia menjadi seme kesepian disana. Review kedua dari **Lance Corporal Narin. **Selamat datang, **Lance-san.** ah, maaf kan kecerobohan aoi-kun, **Lance-san.** ia masih newbie**.**

**Aoi : **Huh, biarin saja. Toh, ia berubah. Wkwkwkwk aku setuju dengan mu, **Lance-san.** aku juga penganut uke mungil, dan aku juga takkan berasa oleh gunting akashi *smirk *lirik akashi yang lagi nge-_death glare_ review **Lance-san**(?)* oh? Benarkah? awas, **Lance-san. **Nanti ada golok(?) Melayang lho~ XD.

**Kuroko : **Kau tak boleh kejam seperti itu, aoi-kun. Ia mencintaimu. Terima kasih review nya **Lance-san.** semoga chap ini memuaskan.

**Aoi : ** . . ! . Review ketiga dari ** .5872682, **Nih, saya kasih air, **Mey-san ***nyodorin air minum*. Demi kian rantang(?) Kok, **Mey-san.** dan ini 100% asli cuma jadi cewek didalam cerita aja, kalo dipojok review sih nggak :3 jadi anda bisa memanggil nya sesuka anda.

**Kuroko : **Sakit nya tuh disini, didakam hatiku~ Sakitnya tuh disini, Melihat mu selingkuh~ #nge-dangdut. eh? **mey-san, **anda nggak tega sama si author gaje ini? Serius loh? Miapa? #plak. Dia ini manusia jadi-jadian, **Mey-san. **Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir.

**Aoi : ***ngelempar bak cucian kekuroko* oi! Janfan nyampah dific gue, oi! . Sesuatu yang ada dihatimu~ Sesuatu juga yang ada dihatiku huohoooo~ #nyanyi_gaje. Oh, tentu saja, **Mey-san. **akashi akan selalu amnesia disini. Dan untuk typo... ehehehe, lihat chap ini ya? Saat nggak tahu bagian mana yang typo, dan awas nanti kecebur kali lagi kalau maju-mundur gitu XD. Terima kasih review nya, **mey-san. **Semoga chap ini memuaskan. ^_^

**Kuroko : ***balik lempar gayung* situ aja nyanyi, kenapa saya nggak?! #sewot. Review ketiga dari **Guest, **eh? Anda me-review dari chap 1, **Guest-san? **Kenapa author tak bisa melihatnya ne? Ah, maaf dichap 2 nama anda tak author cantum kan karena nama anda sama sekali tak muncul saat itu. Hontou ni gomenasai, **Guest**-san *bow* umm**, **saya rasa anda salah kira, **guest-san.** itu hanya panggilan dari akashi yang amnesia ke saya dan kise karena menurutnya itu cocok, melihat muka ku dan kise yang imut.

**Aoi : **ini udah lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya ^_^ dan maaf baru bisa mencantumkan nama anda, **Guest-san.**

selesai deh untuk akhir kata...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please~ Review~ Minnatachi~ **

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Oyasuminasai, minna-san. Have a nice dream ^_^**

**Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Morning Obscure

Akashi terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah tertidur dikasur. Seingatnya kegelapan langsyng menyergapnya ketika ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu yang berarti seharusnya ia tertidur-atau pingsan?- dilantai.

Tetapi, Akashi langsung angkat bahu tak peduli ketika 'masalah' itu makin rumit. Jadilah ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan 'ritual pagi hari' nya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Akashi selesai melakukan 'ritual pagi' nya. dan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan dirinya memakai celana sehingga ia menjepit pony merahnya dengan sebuah jepitan yang amat manis dan cocok padanya, yang kemarin dibeli Akashi.

Dan ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan _background _bunga-bunga berjatuhan.

Semua pelayan yang berlalu lalang langsung berhenti dan langsung terpesona dengan penampilan sang tuan muda yang amat berbeda kali ini.

Pony rambut yang dijepit, Kulit wajah yang tampak nya diberikan sedikit bedak sehingga tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari yang asli, Kelopak mata yang diberikan _eye shadow _biru muda sehingga tak terlalu kentara, _blush on _merah muda yang pucat dipipinya menampilkan kesan manis seperti disaat ia merona, bibir tipis yang dipolesi _lipsglow _merah muda hingga kelihatan sedikit merona dan mengkilap.

sungguh pemandangan yang amat jarang ditampilkan oleh sang tuan muda, jika saja mereka mengetahui alasan sang tuan muda berpenampilan seperti itu karena Amnesia.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat seleliling yang menatap kearah nya dan ia langsung merona ketika didapati nya seluruh pelayan menatap intens dirinya.

**Tin Tin **

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Akashi ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar yang membuat seluruh perhatian teralih pada dunia luar. Ia berjalan keluar setelah mengambil bekal untuk nya dan memakan sarapan nya tadi.

"_ittekimasu!" _dan satu hal ajaib bin aneh terjadi lagi yang membuat seluruh pelayan cengok(?) Dengan tak elitnya. Karena selama ini sang tuan muda sama sekaki tak pernah memberikan salam sebelum pergi.

**Diluar**

"Eh? Shin-kun?" Tanya Akashi ketika Midorima dengan mobilnya menunggunya didepan gerbang. Dan ia berlari kecil kearah mobil Midorima.

Setelah mendengus kecil Midorima menoleh dan AKAN memberikan Akashi sebuah protesan jika saja ia tak melihat 'wujud menawan' Akashi saat ini.

**Deg.**

Jantungnya berdetak amat keras ketika melihat sosok Akashi yang 'cantik' dihadapan nya dengan senyum manis terukir dibibir mungil Akashi.

"_Ohayou, _shin-kun~" Midorima tersentak ketika wajah cantik Akashi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya yang membuat nya _blushing _sendiri. Serasa seperti ditarik oleh magnet, wajah Midorima mendekat kearah wajah Akashi dengan begitu cepat.

sehingga bibir merah muda dan bibir pucat itu saling bersatu, Midorima mencoba mendalam kan Ciuman nya ketika Akashi hanya diam mematung. Jika saja dirinya tak ingat bahwa ia masih berada diluar pintu gerbang kediaman Akashi.

Yang membuatnya bergidik adalah... ketika sang ayah Akashi melihatnya dan pastinya ia takkan langsung hidup. Jadilah ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menyuruh Akashi masuk. dan bagaikan sebuah robot, Akashi mengangguk dan masuk kemobil Midorima.

Sungguh, awal pagi yang _absurd._

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

**Chapter 2 : **Morning Obscure.

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing :** GoM x Akashi.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance and General.

**Warn.: YAOI, SLASH, SHO-AI, BL, MXM, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, SUKA-DUKA AUTHOR, NOT FLAMER, ****only the imagination of the author.**

**Dont like, Dont read.**

**Happy reading ^u^)/**

* * *

><p>Semua orang terpaku pada sosok bidadari jatuh dari surga yang tengah menyebar kan senyuman manis miliknya dan aura <em>super uke <em>disekelilingnya, bahkan wanita pun terpana.

"A-akashicchi...?"

"A-Ka-chan...?"

"Aka-...chin?"

"Akashi...-chan?".

"A-kashi...?"

Kise, Momoi, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Aomine terpaku pada sosok Akashi yang kebetulan sedang mereka 'hadang' itu. Midorima hanya membuang muka, sedikit kesal ketika wajah cantik sang kapten terlihat oleh semua orang. Tetapi bibirnya tak terbuka dan tak ingin mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya adalah suatu hal memalukan, seperti berkata _'aku jealous!'. _Midorima serasa ingin menguburkan dirinya saja jika ia berbicara seperti itu.

"_ohayou, _Satsuki-chan, Ryou-chan, Tetsu-chan, Dai-kun, Atsushi-kun..." sapaan ramah dari Akashi membuat Hati mereka semua luluh. Belum lagi kecupan dikedua pipi mereka yang diberikan Akashi. Oh, rasanya mereka ingin menjerit kegirangan ala _fansgirl_ sekarang.

Midorima memincingka matanya ketika melihat Akashi mengecup kedua pipi mereka semua. Sementara ia tidak! Ingin rasanya ia merajuk pada Akashi untuk memberikan kecupan lebih padanya, sungguh. Sayang nya, Midorima akan terlihat amat OOC jika berperilaku seperti itu.

Jadilah Midorima hanya memasang wajah masam. Akashi yang mengerti Midorima memasang wajah masam kangsung mengecup kedua pipi Midorima sembari memberikan bisikan lirih "_gomen..." _pada Midorima yang kini kembali _blushing._

Semua men_death glare _Midorima yang sedang mematung dengan sebuah rona merah dikedua pipinya, intinya sih mereka ngiri sama Midorima yang nge-dapetin sebuah bisikan dari Akashi yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka.

Akashi tersenyum pada semua orang dan berjalan melewati mereka semua menuju kelasnya.

**.-.**

**| Istirahat. |**

**.-.**

Akashi berjalan menuju atap dengan sebuah bekal makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah diiringi tatapan-tatapan _uhuk-_Mesum-_uhuk _dari anak lelaki dan tatapan iri dari anak perempuan disetiap langkah-langkah nya.

Tetapi ia langsung berhenti ketika dihadang oleh seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya. Jadilah ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang menghadangnya itu, yang mengakibatkan leger putih mulusnya terlibat jelas.

"Hai, manis~" Akashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika orang yang menghadang nya adalah lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menambah kesan imut didalam nya.

"Ano, kamu...siapa ne?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Akashi dengan suara yang polos seperti gadis kecil (Author : #dibacok) .

"_senpai-_mu..."

Akashi diam saat mendengar itu. Tetapi ada perasaan takut dihati nya tentang pemuda dihadapan nya.

Tiba-tiba Pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Akashi dan Akashi merasakan firasat buruk saat itu juga. Karena itu, ia mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu agar menjauh dari nya tetapi bukan nya menjauh Pemuda itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wajah Akashi.

Akashi memejamkan matanya dengan erat untuk menghadang air mata nya yang memaksa keluar, seperti seorang gadis yang mau diperkosa akan menangis itu lho~ (Akashi : Author! Luuuu! #lempar_gunting/Author : hehehe *nyengir_menghindar).

Seluruh orang yang berlalu lalang memerhatikan mereka, dan itulah yang membuat Akashi ingin menangis. Akashi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu sehingga ia menjadi memejemkan matanya lebih erat lagi dan ...

**Buk!**

Akashi membuka matanya dan itu membuat setetes air mata lolos dari matanya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Betapa terkejut nya Ia ketika melihat pemuda yang mengaku sebagai _senpai _nya tadi tersengkur dilantai koridor dan ia sedang direngkuh oleh seseorang.

Akashi mendongak untuk melihat siapa pahlawan-kesiangan- nya. Dan ia melihat wajah dingin Aomine.

"...Dai-kun?"

"Seharusnya kau melawan nya, Akashi."

Akashi menunduk ketika Aomine mengucapkan kalimat dingin padanya. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"_Go-gomen..." _bergetar dan lirih, suara itu yang Aomine tangkap dipendengaran nya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Akashi melepaskan rengkuhan nya dan berlari. Menuju atap...mungkin.

Aomine menghela nafas kecil dan berjalan santai mengikuti jejak Akashi yang berlari tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Diatap.<strong>

**Brak **

Semua yang berada diatap terkejut dengan pintu yang didobrak tadi. Alhasil, mereka semua menatap pintu yang menunjukan pemuda bersurai merah yang terengah-engah sembari menundukan kepala itu.

"Hosh...Hosh... Ma-af... Hosh... aku telat." Masih terengah-engah, Akashi berjalan menuju tempat paling pojok diatap itu.

Ia ingin menyendiri sekarang. Ia yang tadi hampir di'leceh'kan oleh orang tak dikenaL sanggup membuatnya sedikit shock. Belum lagi ucapan dingin yang membuat Akashi sedikit sedih mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja, sekarang!.

Semua orang memandang heran Akashi yang hanya memandang-kosong- bekalnya tanpa memakan nya. Akhirnya Momoi angkat bicara ketika melihat ada bekas air dipipi Akashi.

**Puk.**

Akashi tersentak ketika Momoi menepuk bahunya dan ia pun menoleh kearah Momoi yang tersenyum padanya. "_Doushite,_ Aka-chan?" pertanyaan Momoi tak Akashi jawab. Tetapi jawaban itu berasal dari arah pintu yang menampilkan pemuda bertubuh besar bersurai biru dengan manik _dark blue _. Jawaban yang ia berikan adalah

"Ia shock." Hanya jawaban singkat. Tetapi itu sanggup membuat jantung Akashi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan membuat Mata bermanik heterokom itu membulat.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat nya tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Momoi yang menatapnya intens. Mengerti akan tatapan Momoi, Akashi mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan Momoi dari tahan nya. Lalu pergi.

'_ia berubah.' _batin semua orang yang berada disana, terkecuali untuk Akashi. Mereka semua baru saja menemukan sosok _angel _kemarin dan kini sosok _angel _itu mupai berubah kembali.

Aomine melirik Akashi yang melewatinua begitu saja. Lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mengejar Akashi. Beruntung, Akashi hanya berjalan santai jadilah ia dengan mudah mengejarnya.

Aomine membawa Akashi kebilik kamar mandi dan mengunci bilik itu. Akashi hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Aomine mendudukan nya dikloset dan mulai mem-(Author : OI! OIIII! INI RATE T WOI! JANGAN MESUM!/Aomine : sewot aja lu, thor! #lempar_meja) .

**Back to story.**

Aomine membawa Akashi kebilik kamar mandi dan mengunci bilik itu. Akashi hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Aomine mendudukan nya dikloset dan menatap Manik milik Akashi.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat bibir Akashi sedikit mengerucut.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang aku shock?"

"Aku tahu. Tetapi sikapmu hari ini yang membuatku bingung."

"Dai-kun, aku rasa sikap manja ku kemarin membuat mu risih. Jadilah aku menjadi pendiam."

Aomine tertegun sebentar sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan dengan itu pula ia mendapatkan cubitan 'sayang' dari Akashi yang kini sedang men-_death glare_ nya.

"oke-oke... maaf."

"tak apa..."

Aomine mengecup Bibir Akashi sebelum keluar dari bilik kamar mandi itu, meninggalkan Akashi yang lagi-lagi mematung. Lama kelamaan wajah Akashi memerah dan ia pun segera berlari kekelasnya.

**TBC (****To Be Continued)**

Holaaaa! Aoi kembali! ^O^)/ chap ini absurd or gaje, minna? Please, komen tentang chap ini! Arigachouuuu...

**Balesan Review**

**.**

**Lance Corporal Narin**

Welcome back! #sok

Hyaaaaaa! Jangan dibanting kipasnya. Kasih aku aja!

Murasaki n' mahomine kan sehati ;) #plak

Hueleh~ Aku nggak bakal tinggal diam ketika mereka bermodus ria, Lance-san!

Tisu? Oh ada. Ditoilet wkwkwk. Iya, itu scene AoAka #nyengir.

Oke, makasih saran nya, Lance-san!

Ini udah lanjut, semoga memuaskan !

Arigatou review nya! ^U^)/

.

**Letty-chan19**

oh, kuroko... kirain maksud Letty-san adalah Kuroko x Kise(KuroKi) #jauh_amat-_-

Nyehehehe... secara fisik dan kekuatan, Akashi lebih mendominasi daripada Kuroko. Jadilah ia lebih mengalah untuk menjadi uke Akashi wkwkwk :v

Weeeeh... sejauh itukah kau berpikir, Letty-san? Aku hanya menambahkan efek tak jelas pada tubuh Akashi doang kok :v

Lantak apaan tuh, Letty-san? Hewan spesies uke(?) Yang baru ya? :3

Kuroko nge-fly diimajinasi nya, dan diimajinasi nya kuroko itu memiliki sayap kupu-kupu :v

Momoi fujoshi dong... sayang nya, Momoi hanya sebuah boneka voddo(?) #dijambak.

Mahomine memang sudah jauh move on nya bersama dengan Murasakibara :v

Kuroko dan Midorima terlalu jaga imej(?) Mereka sehingga mereka diam saja.

Oh, Kise juga udah kapok kok untuk nggak jedotin kepala ke meja lagi :3

Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih sudah mau mereview sebanyak itu dan review-an anda sangat membuat senyum saya melebar wkwkwk :v

Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH REVIEW NYA (^O^)/

.

.

.

**Last word.**

**Mind to review? aku sangat teranjung jika begitu!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Perencanaan untuk Festival

Akashi duduk dikursinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah dikedua tangan nya yang sebelumnya terlipat diatas meja. Ia, Sebagai... **_Uhuk-_**Perempuan-_**Uhuk **_Tentunya tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Aomine. Dan mungkin, Ia akan tanyakan pada Momoi sebagai sesama... Teman tentunya.

Oh, Akashi... Aku berharap kau selamat dalam perjalanan hidupmu sebagai seorang... Perempuan **#plak**

Guru memasuki ruang kelas Akashi dan langsung terkejut akan penampilan Akashi yang, Berbeda. Dia yang memakai _make up_ tidak terlihat seperti banci, Malahan terlihat seperti seorang putri. Bahkan anak perempuan dikelasnya menatapnya iri karena terus dipandangi oleh cowok idaman mereka.

Selama pelajaran, Akashi tidak bisa konsentrasi dan terus memandang keluar jendela. Dan dapat ia lihat Kuroko sedsng konsentrasi dalam memperhatikan pelajaran dari sini. Lelaki bersurai _soft blue_ itu tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi lain nya selain wajah datar.

Merasa dipandangi, Kuroko menoleh kekanan kiri dan saat ia menoleh kearah kiri, Ia mendapati Akashi yang tengah memandanginya. Sedangkan Akashi segera melemparkan senyum manis pada Kuroko ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kuroko.

Sontak saja Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada Akashi dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, mereka berdua pun saling lempar senyum sampai pada akhirnya Kuroko ditegur oleh sang guru.

"Hehehe~" Akashi terkekeh ketika Kuroko salah tingkah didepan gurunya dan ia pun segera menatap papan tulis yang sedang dituliskan rumus-rumus oleh gurunya.

Aku bahkan tak tahu kau begitu jahil, Akashi... ***Ckris**

Saat pelajaran kedua berlangsung, ada seorang guru yang masuk dan langsung berbincang-bincang pada gurunya yang sedang mengajar itu. Anak-anak pun jadi mengobrol dengan teman nya, terkecuali Akashi.

Ia hanya menatap bosan taman belakang sekolah melalui jendela.

"Akashi-san..." Segera saja Akashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan ketika nama marganya dipanggil oleh sang guru,"Kemarilah..."

Akashi pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan.

"Ada apa, _Sensei?" _

Guru itu memandangi Akashi dari bawah sampai atas, "Ah, Bisakah kau urus kelas ini akan mengadakan apa untuk festival sekolah nanti?"

"Festival sekolah?"

"Iya, Untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah..."

"Ah, Baiklah, _Sensei..." _

_"Sensei_ percayakan padamu, Akashi-san..."

_"Ha'i, Sensei._ Apa ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi, _Sensei?"_

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Kau duduklah kembali kekursi mu."

_"Arigatou..."_

Akashi pun duduk dikursinya, _'Maid cafe aja kali ya?' _Batinnya.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Amnesia © ****_Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu_**

**Pairing : **GoM x Akashi (Maybe)

**Genre : **Romance.

**Rating : **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, OOC, Shonen-ai, Tak sesuai EYD, Typo, and other.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Akashi pun segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan ia hendak keluar kelas jika saja-

"Anak-anak, sebelum kalian istirahat kalian harus diskusikan akan mengadakan apa dengan Akashi-san... Sampai bertemu dikepas berikutnya..."

-Guru itu tak menyebut namanya.

Perkataan Guru itu menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari para siswa/Siswi, termasuk Akashi.

Dengan gontai Akashi berdiri ke depan kelas.

"Jadi? Apa yang kalian inginkan untuk kita buka dikelas kita?"Akashi bertanya dengan teman-teman nya.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?"

"Ah, terlalu _mainstream."_

"Ish, Siapa tahu aja ada yang mau masuk kan?!"

"Bagaimana kalau _bunny Cafe?"_

"Apaan tuh?"

_"Cafe_ yang banyak dengan boneka kelinci _pink_ itu lho~"

"Kecewean banget. Ogah ah..."

"Gimana kalau _Maid cafe?"_

_"Maid cafe?_ Kenapa nggak _Maid and Butler cafe_ aja sekalian?"

"Sinis banget sih..."

"Kalau _Dessert Cafe_ gimana?"

"Kamu yang bikin makanan-makanan itu ya?"

"Yaaah~"

_"Chinese cafe?"_

"Costum nya ribet tau!"

_"Ghost cafe?"_

"Aku gak mau mukaku dicoret-coret supaya mirip hantu!"

"Aku juga!"

"Lu pada rempong amat sih jadi anak cewek! Akashi-san aja nggak angkat suara!"

"Tau! Anak cewek darimana sih?!"

"Iiiih~ "

"Ehem, O-oke... Oke, Bagaimana kalau _Heaven's of Love Cafe?"_ Akashi yang sedari tadi sweatdrope akan pendapat teman-teman sekelasnya, kini mulai angkat suara.

**_Krik... Krik... Krik..._**

"..."

"..."

"... Ka-"

"Eh, Ide nya bagus tuh."

"Iya, Iya. Nantikan banyak yang ngunjungin."

"Decornya juga pasti gampang, Kan ada _love_ nya berarti tinggal cari aja kertas yang ada gambar hatinya."

"Makanan nya juga! Pasti makanan nya yang sering dimakan oleh pasangan-pasangan gitu!"

"Iya, Iya! Contohnya _Pancake_ atau _Black forest!"_

"Hump! Aku setuju! Minuman nya juga harus ada sedotan yang berbentuk hati gitu!"

"Aku setuju!"

"Akashi-san! Kami setuju akan pendapatmu tadi!"

"..."

"Akashi-san?"

"... Ah, Oke... Nanti aku akan beritahu _Sensei..."_

Dan Akashi pun langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk memakan _bento_ nya diatap bersama teman-teman nya.

Sesampainya diAtap, Ia membuka pintu atap itu dan ia langsung dipeluk oleh Momoi.

"Eh? Ada apa, Satsuki-chan?"

"Ne, Ne, Aka-chan~ Kelas Aka-chan bakal ngadain apa?" Momoi bertanya sembari menarik Akashi duduk disamping nya, Dan disamping kirinya ada Aomine.

"Umm, _Heaven's of Love Cafe."_ Akashi tersenyum tipis pada Momoi yang sedang menatapnya berbinar. Sedangkan anggota-anggota Kiseki no Sedai menatap ragu Akashi.

"Akashicchi bisa masak _ssu?"_ Kise mengangkat suaranya terlebih dahulu ketika semuanya hanya diam.

"Tentu saja, Ryou-chan~"

"Aka-chin bisa bikin kue?"

"Umm... Bisa sih, Tapi gak terlalu besar."

"Aku bahkan tak pernah tau kau bisa masak_ nanodayo." _

"Ayolah, Shin-kun... Tak mungkin aku memasak disekolah..."

"Akashi-chan, Kapan-kapan bisa buatin kita semua bekal buatan Akashi-chan?"

"Tentu, Tetsu-chan~"

"Porsiku yang banyak ya?"

"Dai-kun gak boleh serakah. Porsi nya harus sama dong..."

"Aka-chan~ Nanti kubantu ne~?"

"Bai-"

"JANGAAAN!" Serentak semua anggotan Kiseki no Sedai berteriak untuk memotong perkataan Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi dan Momoi hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Aku masih ingin mengejar mimpiku menjadi pilot _ssu!"_

"Aku masih mau hidup _nanodayo!"_

"Aku masih mau meminum vanilla shake kesukaanku."

"Aku masih mau Makan Maibou-chin kesayanganku, Sa-chin."

"Aku masih mau melihat majalah Mai-chan, Satsuki!"

"Heee?" Berbarengan, Akashi dan Momoi memiringkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan para _Kiseki no Sedai_ ber-gubrak ria kecuali Kuroko yang hanya sweatdrope, Midorima yang _Facepalm,_ Dan Murasakibara yang hanya memakan maibounya dengan keras.

"Akashi, Pokoknya kau tak boleh membiarkan Satsuki membantumu!" Aomine yang sudah bangkit dari posisi _gubrak _nya pun mencengkram kedua bahu Akashi, Membuat Akashi meringis pelan.

_"Ahomine!_ Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahu Akashi _nanodayo!"_ Midorima menarik kedua tangan Aomine dengan kuat dan menatap tajam Aomine. Aomine pun balas menatap tajam Midorima hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa Kuroko, Kise, dan Murasakibara mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Akashicchi nggak apa kan?"

"Akashi-chan, Gak ada yang sakit Kan?"

"Aka-chin, Kamu mau maibou ku supaya rasa sakitnya hilang?"

"A-ah... Aku nggak apa kok, Ryou-chan... Iya, Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok, Tetsu-chan... Arigatou, Atsushi-kun... Tapi aku tidak suka itu..." Akashi tersenyum kaku ketika ketiga pria dihadapan nya masih mengkhawatirkan nya. Sampai akhirnya-

"Hei!"

-Aomine dan Midorima sadar bahwa Akashi sedang 'direbut' oleh MuraKiseKuro itu.

"Apa _ssu?"_

"Iya, ada apa, Aomine-kun? Midorima-kun?"

"Mine-chin dan Mido-chin ribut terus..."

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN, HAH/_NANODAYO?!"_

"Are? Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi nggak tahu bahwa kami juga mau Akashicchi ngobrol bareng kami?"

"Iya, untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Kise-kun... Kalian tak boleh meng-klaim Akashi-ku- maksudku, Akashi-chan milik kalian."

"Mine-chin dan Mido-chin hanya ingin mempermainkan Aka-chin kan?"

"Kata siapa kami ingin mempermainkan nya?!"

"Kata kita bertiga _ssu!"_

Akashi dan Momoi _Sweatdrope_ akut melihat pertengkaran mereka berlima. Lalu dengan santainya mereka berjalan keluar dari atap tanpa memperdulikan MuraMidoAoKiseKuro yang masih ribut.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran ketiga dimulai, dan Akashi memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan itu dengan konsentrasi. Dan tanpa ia tahu, Ada seseorang yang mengintip nya dibalik cela pintu kelasnya.<p>

"Andai kau tidak amnesia, Akashi..."

**○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○**

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

><p>Aoi: Akhirnyaaaaaa... Bisa lanjut juga nih fic.<p>

Seiyuu: Kamun ya aja yang mikir nya males...

Aoi: Heeee? Nggak! aku bener-bener mikir tau!

Seiyuu: Tuh liat. Bohongnya keliatan..

Aoi: Nggak kooook!

Seiyuu: Au ah elap! Ngomong-ngomong... SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMPERKERJAKAN KUUUU?! OC MU KAN BANYAK, AOIIII!

Aoi: Enak sih kalau jadiin kamu sebagai asisten wkwkwk...

Seiyuu: Tau ah! Ngerepotin!

Aoi: Ne, Seiyuu-chan... Kau baca fic spam itu? yang nge-review nya banyak banget tau... Jadi ngiri deh :'(

Seiyuu: Setahuku, Fic yang berjudul ' **YAOI DIBUNUH SAJA! by; PembenciYAOI ' ** Itu berisi kata-kata yang tak baik kau lihat, Aoi...

Aoi: Aku tahu, Aku tahu! YAK! Rasa nya aku pengen makan orang lho pas baca fic GAJE and Spam itu~.

Seiyuu: Hump, Aku rasa dia hanya ingin mencari sensasi semata. Dan kau langsung ngamuk-ngamuk direviewnya? Dasar.

Aoi: Habis aku kesal! KATA-KATANYA ITU LHO~ Pengen banget aku ilangin dimuka bumi ini!

Seiyuu: Lain kali, Kau tak boleh langsung murka seperti itu.

Aoi: Iya deh... Ya udah... Balas review langsung aja~

**May-chan love Kagami-5862**

Hu'um! _Seme-Seme_ itu mesum! #Plak

Eits, Untuk chap ini belum ada romance nya, Mey-san. Setidaknya, Mungkin Chapter besok. Dan insya allah chap besok akan ada banyak romance...

AoAka, MidoAka, MuraAka, KiAka, KuroAka jika perlu. Tinggal serahin aja sama asistenku, Seiyuu! **#Dideathglare_Seiyuu**

Oke, Ini udah lanjut! Terima kasih reviewnya ^∇^)/

**Letty-chan19**

Biarin :p sekali-sekali cowok _Super_ _uke_ juga mau jadi _seme_ kok XP Jadi _Yandere_ pun tak masalah X3

Bahasa provinsinya Boleh di-_copy _kan , Letty-san? **#plak**

Semua pair UkeShi ada disini kok, tenang aja :3 Aku juga gak bisa bayangin XD **#Dilempar_meja**

A-Asma...? ***cengo kuadrat***

Iya dong, Mido-chin kan gak mau ketinggalan~

**S. Hanabi**

Iya tuh, Midorima pengen ngajak kawin Akashi kali XP Midorima gitu-gitu mesum lho~ Walau ditutup-tutupin **#Dilempar_kaca_Sama_Midorima**

Yup, Midorima nekat dan udah siap dibunuh para yakuza karena mencium Akashi didepan gerbang kayak gitu~ **#Kabur_dari_Midorima**

Ini udah lanjut~ Terima kasih, Hanabi-san~ ^▼^

(A/N: Aku Aoi dan asistenku Seiyuu)

**Key13th**

**Akashi:** TUH! TUH KAAAAAAN! AOIIIIIIII TANGGUNG JAWAB! GARA-GARA KAU AKU TERLIHAT NISTA! CEPAT SELESAIKAN FIC INI AGAR AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU! #**Ngamuk**

**Seiyuu:** Maaf, Akashi. Tapi Aoi sudah pergi ke ujung samudra untuk menghindar darimu.

**Akashi:** AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DISANA, AOI! **#Lari_keujung_samudra**

**Seiyuu:** Haaaah~ ***Menghela napas*** Key-san, Kau membuat Aoi harus beristirahat.

Dan untuk interupsi mu, Kurasa itu benar. Tapiiiii, -Chan hanya untuk Akashi karena Akashi maksa Kuroko.

Terima kasih reviewnya ^◆^

{○●•}○●•}○●•}○●•}○●•}○●•}○●•}○●•}

**So?**

**Mind to Review this fic For Aoi and Seiyuu?**

**Arigatou (\^∇^)/**


End file.
